Young athletes often participate in multiple sports. Different sports employ different balls and devices and require different skills. To develop skills for different sports, different activities and training equipment is often used. For example, a basketball hoop and backboard may be used for basketball training, a target may be used for baseball or football training, and a net may be used for soccer training. Further, sports training equipment is often created for use by older children and adults. Adapting sports training equipment for use by smaller children is often either difficult or impossible.
The need exists for sports equipment that can easily be reconfigured for different sporting activities and/or that facilitates the use of existing adult sports training equipment for smaller children.